


Heroes of Olympus Caleo sequel to BOO

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Caleo epilogue continuation, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Couple, F/M, Fluff, argument, caleo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For many readers, including me, the ending of Blood of Olympus left us feeling like we wanted more from Leo and Calypso. So,  I decided to write my own version of the events that transpired after the epilogue of the book. Caleo is my favorite PJO couple; like Sizzy, it is an unexpected, extremely adorable couple that the book does not really focus on. There aren't many stories about them, and it is partially the reason that I write. <br/>Anyways, the only thing I don't like about this story is that Leo is written like a whiny little girl, and probably way OOC sometimes. So I apologize, but like the diehard procrastinator that I am, I am not going to fix anything I already wrote. Sorry...<br/>Sooooo, enjoy, please R & R, do whatever you want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-Leaving Ogygia

Calypso laughed, the musical sound lost in the strong wind. But Leo heard it faintly, and turned around to gaze at the beautiful girl behind him. Her long brown hair flowed out behind her, and for the first time, she looked happy. Well, of course she was. She'd just gotten off of her lifelong home and prison, Ogygia.

  
"You doin' all right?" Leo yelled back with a grin. She smiled back.   
  


"Of course! How did you ever find my island again, you stupid boy?"   
  


"Hey, hey. I can't be that stupid if I found my way back, can I?" He replied. She laughed again, and this time Leo could hear it. He lifted his leg over the top of Festus's back so that he was facing her. She stared at him, shocked.   
  


"What are you doing? Don't you have to drive this thing?"   
  


"Hey! First of all, he's not a thing. He's a he. And second of all, he can fly by himself." Leo patted Festus's metal back and sighed, listening to the squeaks and clicks coming from him. "I'm sorry, buddy" he replied to whatever the dragon had said. He listened to another chorus of strange sounds. "He says that he wants you to apologize to him." He said, looking at Calypso. She scowled.

 

"Why do I have to?"

 

"Because he doesn't like when people call him a thing. A thing that needs someone to fly him" he said. "He's not. I'm not his driver. He may be a machine, but he's an amazing friend. So say sorry." He stared at her, trying to be threatening. Trying to ignore the fact that she looked absolutely gorgeous when she was sitting on the back of a metal dragon. He ultimately failed. Now he was just staring at her. Now what was he supposed to do? He was so entranced that he didn't even notice he was on fire until Calypso screamed and nearly fell into the ocean. He lunged forward and grabbed her by the arm with one hand, and the waist with his other. Then he realized how close he was, and that he was touching her. And she realized that he was still on fire.

 

"Leo! Your hair's still on fire" she said, and laughed. Laughed while she was laying on her back with her head hanging over the open ocean. Leo couldn't believe it. But he did see an opportunity. He let go of her arm and she shrieked.

 

"LEO! Don't you dare!"

 

He smiled mischievously.

 

"Say you're sorry." He ordered.

 

"What? No! You can't do that!"

 

"Yes I can" he said, and let go of her waist.

 

"No! Leo! Stop!" She yelled, grasping for a handhold. Leo grabbed her hand and she held on for dear life.

 

"Think of this as…a trust exercise" he said slyly.

 

"What? What do you mean by-"

 

Leo jumped off of Festus, taking Calypso with him. They both yelled, Calypso in shock and fear, and Leo in exhilaration. They had been flying above the clouds, so for a moment they couldn't see anything as they dropped through a white puffy cloud and came out soaking wet. What Calypso also didn't see was the golden dragon swooping down below them. So she kept screaming, and wrapped her arms around Leo, holding on tightly. Leo smiled faintly.

 

"I know this is going to sound really awkward, but you're going to need to spread your legs a bit more." She stared at him with her mouth open. "Just do it! Like-now!" Hesitantly, she spread her legs, and Leo did too. 

 

"I see the ocean, Leo! I might be immortal, but I can still get hurt! Please-" she squeezed her eyes shut and after a moment…"Ah!" She exclaimed as Festus swooped down and they landed on his back. She opened her eyes, and realized that they were only a few inches apart from each other. Leo just hoped his breath didn't smell too bad. She obviously didn't, she smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, as always.

 

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, Festus. You're not a thing, I'm sorry I said you were. Don't ever do that again, Valdez. Ever." She was panting hard, her hair a mess around her head. Leo thought she looked even hotter like that. They both realized that their arms were still wrapped around each other, and quickly pulled away. They sat in silence for a while, hearing nothing but the wind whistling past. After a while, Leo realized that she was shivering. Her light blouse was fine on the tropical island of Ogygia, but here it didn't protect her from the elements at all. He reached out his arm and hesitantly put it around her shoulders. She moved so that she was sitting sideways on the dragon's back, and slowly leaned into Leo's chest. She looked up at him.

 

"You're warm." She mumbled. She lay her head onto his chest and sighed. He stroked her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He leaned back against Festus's neck and closed his eyes.

 

  
Leo woke up to a sequence of whirrs and creaks.   
  


"We're here" he translated sleepily. "Wait, where exactly is here?" He sat up, careful not to wake Calypso, who was still laying against him. "Ohh," he said as he looked around. "Oh no."   



	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry! This chapter was written ages ago and posted on FF.net, and somehow it never made it to AO3! I am soo sorry guys! Well, here it is, don't expect a ton of updating now, though :(, with finals and everything in less than a month I am kinda dying...  
> Soo anyway here's the chapter, it starts right from the end of the first chapter. If this ever happens again, check to see if fanfiction.net has the chapter, and please contact me or comment on the story! I feel so bad for leaving it like this!

Festus had landed on a grassy strip in the middle of a busy highway.

  
Could anyone see him? He didn't think so, although as he looked around, he saw a few people, mainly kids, do a double-take and stare at the creature in the middle of the highway until their car had driven past it. He decided to wake Calypso. He tapped her arm. Nothing. He said, "Hey, Calypso, you have to wake up now." She groaned and shifted positions. He shook her by the shoulders. "Caly, time to wake up." She scowled at the nickname but kept her eyes closed. Leo sat back and sighed. He studied her slumbering face. She looked even prettier when she was sleeping, if that was even possible. Her constant scowl was gone, and she seemed serene and content. Before he registered what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't seem surprised to see him still leaning over her.

 

"I hate you, Leo Valdez" she said before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him to her. She kissed him forcefully, and Leo broke away first to catch his breath. His eyes widened and he sat straight up, almost knocking Calypso off his lap.

 

"We've got trouble." She sat up too, and spotted two teenagers in armor heading towards them along the bridge that spanned the freeway. The boy, who was tall with sandy blond hair and freckles, pulled out a sword and yelled to them.

 

"What do you think you're doin' outside of our camp? You tryin' to attack us or somethin' with that rusty piece of junk?"

 

"For your information, this magnificent 'piece of junk' saved the world a few days ago and almost got destroyed!" Leo yelled as he stood up on Festus and crossed his arms. "And where the heck am I? Are you guys demigods too? You look different."

 

Then he gasped. "Oh my gods. We're at Camp Jupiter, aren't we?"

 

The girl, who hadn't talked at all, but had been aiming a loaded bow at the demigods, laughed.

  
"Yeah, and you're the reason we're not destroying each other, Leo Valdez. She took off her helmet. It was Hazel Levesque.

 

"Hey, Hazel, what's up? Didn't think you'd be back to patrol duty so fast after helping save the whole world" Leo replied dryly.

 

"Well, someone's gotta do it, and we have a lot of injured campers", Hazel shrugged. "And I kinda like it." she added.

 

"So you knew I wasn't dead, then?"

 

Hazel laughed. She said, "Well, of course! You had the physician's cure, and you're the great Leo Valdez, right? And now I know why you didn't come back right away," she nodded to Calypso. 

"Calypso, I take it?"

  
She nodded shyly.

  
"All right. Let's get you two inside. I'm guessing the others would like to see you."

 

  
  
"So, who's here right now? What happened while I was gone?" Leo asked as they entered the camp. Hazel sighed.

  
"A lot has happened. You were gone for about a week. Obviously we didn't destroy each other, and Gaea is dead. Octavian is, too. His cape got caught in his onager and he fired it. Thank the gods." She whispered the last part. Leo grinned.

 

"I wondered why that fireball was screaming like a girl."

 

Hazel and Calypso laughed. Hazel looked at her and tried to remember her story.

 

"So…you were put on an island because your dad's Atlas, right?" Calypso nodded.

 

"Ogygia. My curse was that heroes would drift ashore on the island. But they always had to leave as soon as I…fell in love with them. None of them came back, because it is impossible to find your way back to Ogygia." Calypso was speaking as if she had said this millions of times, and she probably had.

 

"Oh…so does that mean you and Leo are, um…" Hazel looked between the two.

 

"No." They both spoke at the same time.

 

"Okay then…how did Leo find his way back to your island then?"   
  


"Remember that thing I found with all of Archimedes's stuff in the Pantheon when we were in Rome? I found out that it works with a crystal from Ogygia. So I built it into Festus, and after we destroyed Gaea, I had Festus give me the cure, and I followed the crystal to Calypso." He shrugged. "Easy."

 

"Right…so, anyway, you wanna go see Frank?" They had been walking down a cobblestone path, and were almost at New Rome.

 

"Not really. But sure." Leo said, and Hazel raised her eyebrows.

 

"Okay…follow me" she said, and they walked into New Rome. Well, tried to.

  
"Halt! No weapons allowed inside the Pomerian Line!" A white statue of a head yelled. Hazel rolled her eyes.

  
"Come on, Terminus. We've been over this."

 

"Hand over your weapons! That includes that toolbelt of yours, young man." Leo was surprised.

 

"How do you know…wait a minute." He looked closer at the head. "You teleported onto our ship, didn't you?"

 

"Yes, I did! I couldn't allow you to land a warship in the middle of the city! Julia!" A little girl ran out from behind the statue with a tray.

 

"All weapons, please." She said with a smile. At Leo's uncertain look, she added, "They will all be safe until you exit the city."

 

"Fine." Leo unclipped his toolbelt and dropped it on the tray. "That's all I've got." He took a step towards the city.

 

"WAIT! What is that golden thing?" Leo looked down at Festus, who was now in 'transportation mode'.

 

"Uh, dude, it's my suitcase."

 

"That is most certainly not a suitcase!" Terminus bellowed. "That is a metal contraption!"

 

"Well, he-it's not a weapon," Leo stammered.  _ Shoot _ , he thought.  **(Well, that's not what he thought, but this fanfic is rated G)** . "So I can take him inside with me, right?"

  
"No! Stay still until I conduct my physical examination!"   
  


"With what, exactly?" Calypso asked, seeming genuinely curious.

 

"Silence!" Terminus yelled. He began to scrutinize the three demigods and the 'suitcase'. After what seemed like hours to Leo, the statue allowed them to pass into the city.

 

"Wait. So, do you guys, like, live here? In the city?"

 

"No. Me and Frank were going to eat lunch at our favorite cafe. I was supposed to switch with Sam when we saw Festus." Leo guessed that Sam was the blond kid from the bridge.

 

"Oh" Calypso replied shyly. "Are we interrupting your date?" Hazel shook her head.

 

"Oh, no. Not at all. We eat lunch there every day with our friends. Oh! I should probably let the others know you're here! Why don't you two go meet Frank, and I'll get Piper, and Jason if he's available. Then you guys can go to Camp Half-Blood after lunch if you like. I bet they'd like to see you too." She took a breath as they turned a corner. "Okay, Frank should be right over there under that green awning. I'll be right back!" She turned and ran down another road. Calypso and Leo looked at each other awkwardly, and Leo shrugged. They continued walking until they reached the restaurant. Leo saw Frank sitting at a table with six chairs. He was chatting with another demigod, a boy with jet black hair and glasses.

 

"Hey, what's up, Zhang?" Frank looked up and nearly jumped out of his seat.

 

"Ahhhh!" He yelled. Leo chuckled.

 

"Oh, come on, man. Am I really that scary?"

 

"Um…no. Not at all. I just, uh, you know…"

 

"Thought I was dead?" Frank averted his eyes.

 

"No…"

 

"Whatever" Leo shrugged. He sat down next to the stranger.

 

"Um, should I, like, leave or something…?" The boy asked nervously.   
  


"Oh! Yeah, so this is Luke, son of Vulcan. I guess he's kind of like you, Leo. Vulcan is Hephaestus's Roman form, so I guess you guys are, well, I don't know." Frank said awkwardly, glancing between the two boys. Leo grinned and held out his hand.

 

"Hey, cousin. Or whatever." He shrugged. Luke smiled and shook his hand.

  
"So…do you by any chance have control over fire?" Leo asked. Frank's eyes widened, but Luke simply shrugged.

  
"Yeah, I guess. We can't create it, though. We can manipulate heat and fire, and sometimes lava if it's available."

  
"Cool! Can you control this?" Leo held out his hand and a flame flickered into existence on his palm.

  
"Woah, dude! That's awesome! Can every son of Hephaestus do that?"

  
"Um, not exactly…it's kind of like a special gift from my dad. It basically destroyed Gaea. Well, I guess your former Augur helped with that too" Leo replied. "I basically died too, but my mechanical dragon, Festus, brought me back to life with the Physician's Cure, which our whole group almost died getting the ingredients for. But I didn't go back to camp after that, and the others didn't know that I had made Festus's body again (long story) so they thought that I possibly hadn't gotten the cure. So, that's why my friends think I'm dead." He finished with another big smile. Luke stared with his mouth open. Finally, he said:

  
"You-you…you have a mechanical dragon? And you made it?" Calypso couldn't help but laugh. Leo blinked. He had almost…forgotten that she was sitting in the chair next to him.

 

"Um…yeah. As a matter of fact, I have him with me" Leo said, and showed Luke the gleaming golden suitcase that he had brought with him. "I can collapse him into this. Makes it a lot easier. Especially when you're trying to sneak him into the city." He said slyly. "He's not a weapon, I swear. I'm not going to make him full-size in here!" He added hastily at Luke's look. But it was too late.

  
"WHAT?" Terminus yelled in fury as he appeared next to the table. Leo gulped.  _ Uh, oh… _ _   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed, all I can really promise for next chapter is that I will post it ASAP-apparently I already wrote a super short chapter for chapter 3...oops, sorry guys :(


End file.
